


Pumpkins

by Unne



Series: Stetopher week 2018 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Stetopher Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unne/pseuds/Unne
Summary: Just a ficlet for Stetopher and Halloween decorations





	Pumpkins

**Author's Note:**

> Stetopher week 2018 Day 7: Halloween
> 
> Many thanks to my patient beta Muykke

"Where the hell is the duct tape?!? Stiles, Stiles!!!"

"What!??! "

"I saw you bringing it upstairs half an hour ago!"

"Fuck off, Chris, I am busy - pumpkin won't carve itself!"

"Peter, come here and tame your boy, he is rude to me again!"

"It's _our_ boy, Christopher. Here is your tape, I was fixing ghosts on the porch with it."

"Lemme see, lemme see, wow, zombiewolf, they are really spooky!"

"Thanks, little one, did my best. Any progress with the pumpkin?"

"Yeah, about that... Do we have another one?"

"Baby, what did you do to the poor thing? Christopher, come here, you need to see it"

"Wow. Well, it's scary enough..."

"I have always known that he couldn't find his arse with both hands, let alone make a decent jack o' lantern"

"Fuck you both sideways! I can find your arses with both my hands in no time!"

"That you can, little one, we are sure of it. Let me try something - they used to say I can do miracles with my claws..."

"Keep your miraculous claws away from my ass... Oh, you meant pumpkin"

"..."

"..."

"Well, at least it's still whole... if a bit shredded..."

"Ok, ladies, time for a true hunter to show you what he can do with his knife!"

"Fuck, Chris!!!! It was our last pumpkin!!!!"

"Remind me never again to let you near any vegetable with that knife of yours, Christopher, The Mighty Pumpkin Slicer"

"So what are we gonna do?! No lanterns, no time to go shopping for new pumpkins! You, guys, are like Grinches for Halloween!!"

"Baby, babe, come here. Yeah, just like that. There is plenty of time. We can buy tons of new pumpkins. Peter will make a pie out of the sorrowful remains of these pumpkins"

"But first Peter and you will take me upstairs and fuck me senseless so that I have no energy for a fit anymore, right?"

"You know the pattern, little one"

"You are sooo predictable. Ok, dirty old men, I assume I can let you ravage my poor twink ass".

"We will show you old. Christopher?"

"Oh, we will show him all right"

"But after that I need my pie!"

"Sure, love"

"Everything for you"

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Stetopher week completed! I did it! I did it!


End file.
